A great number of people around the world enjoy fishing. Whether fishing for food or for the sport of it, the calmness and serenity of the sport, coupled with the excitement of landing “the big one” makes fishing a popular pastime. However, as with equipment for any sport, one quickly accumulates a wide variety of fishing rods. Additionally, with many fishermen or a family including children, it would not be uncommon to have up to a half dozen different fishing poles. All of these must be transported back and forth from a home, to a motor vehicle, and then to a boat, then back again at the end of the fishing trip. All of this transportation presents ample opportunities for a rod to become broken or the line to become tangled together with other rods.
While various fishing rod racks are known, there remain problems with providing a storage rack that is easily transportable as well as easily and quickly securable once a destination or area of use is reached, such as a boat.